This invention relates generally to a fishing lure, and more specifically to an improved fishing lure which provides for weedless operation while including a sound actuating means which cooperates with the entire structure of the device. The lure is characterized by being non-complex in operation and having reduced cost in construction.
One problem that has plagued the use of fishing lures for casting and the like in the past has been that when retrieving or reeling in the lure, the lure oftentimes becomes entangled or encumbered with weeds fouling the hook, an undesirable feature. Also it has been found that certain noises attract fish and some lures have been built with various noise making means. The instant invention comprises and combines the noise making feature with a means to prevent weeds from attaching to the hook while allowing the hook to be freely available for hooking the fish when the fish strikes the device. The device also includes a weight which aids in casting of the lure which is constructed in combination with a hollow cover to provide noise for the attraction of the fish.